I Hate Cinderella
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: Oh, how she hated Cinderella. She never imagined being in the same scenario as her! "I hate this stupid dress! I hate my stupid chores! I hate that stupid step mommy of mine and those stupid b**chy step sisters! UGH!" Not your typical Cinderella story.
1. Chapter I

I'm writing this story because I think it will be quite interesting. So yeah.

**Disclaimer**: I EFFING DISCLAIM. Happy?

Most of the time, this story will be in third person. Sometimes I think I might change it to first person... Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**20 Days Before The Grand Ball**

It was a peaceful day at the Sakura Mansion. The flowers – roses, tulips, forget-me-not, lilies, azaleas, bluebells, camellia, and a bunch of others – were in full bloom. The air was warm, the birds were chirping, the grass was growing, and Mikan Sakura was having a bad day. No, seriously, a _bad day_.

"Sakura~ Oi, Sakura~ … SAKURA! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" Luna Koizumi, supposedly beautiful, screeched at the main character. Oh, the joy of being Sakura Mikan.

"Yes, Miss Koizumi?" Mikan flinched, thanking the lord that it went unnoticed.

"Yes, yes, I want my first gown to be green! Don't you think it'll look _perfect _on me?"

"Of course," Mikan faked a smile. _It will look god-awful on you, he he he~_

"No, no! Let's make the gown...err, PURPLE! Yes, that's it!"

"As you wish." _God, is it too much too ask for forgiveness if I kill her now? Later, I can ask for forgiveness, you say? Why thank you, I knew you were understanding._

"No! Forget purple! Make it white, Sakura, dazzling white!"

"I shall then," she held back the action of rolling her eyes. _What are you, planning on getting married? Are you purposely trying to blind the prince with your dazzling dress? Prince, I pity you, truly do._

"No no no! Make the dress yellow! Dark, golden, yellow! Yes yes, that's definitely it!"

"Of course, Young Miss," _Didn't you say that last time? Geez, give me a damn break! Sumire already chose hers, choose yours! _This time Sakura Mikan held back the action of hitting her head against the very hard wall. Typical of the 'Miss' to be such a pain in the ass when choosing a color.

"NOOOOOO! What color shall it be?" she thought yet again, "Ah, Sumire-chan!" she started when she saw her sister, "What color do you think I should wear for the first ball, and for the grand ball?"

Sumire inspected her... sister (she refused to actually call her that) and quickly picked out the colors, "For the first one, I would suggest a dark yellow and white gown, for the grand ball, you should wear a baby blue dress with a bit of sparkling silver. It will look perfect on you!" she lied the last part.

_It will look freaky. Maybe... I'm guessing._

"Oh~ My~ God~ You are totally right! Sakura, you got the colors, correct? Well, get to work!" and then she stormed off like the lunatic she was.

* * *

"Ugh, why, oh why, do I and you have to put up with her?" Shouda asked, sipping black tea from a German tea cup.

"Umm, it's 'You and I'," her friend slash maid slash the one who poured her tea corrected.

"Like I care. I'm supposedly more important in this household," she said, almost sounding like she was questioning her superiority.

"How mean, Permy~" Mikan teased playfully, knowing full well that Sumire Shouda hated the nickname.

"I shall not, _not_, I tell you, be called that vile and unladylike name!" The green haired girl played along.

"Chill, Permy, it suits you perfectly!"

"Indeed it does, Shouda," a new voice joined in, as emotionless as ever, seeming oblivious to the fact that she just scared the crap out of two of her close friends. She sat down on a luxurious chair and heaved a sigh.

"Um, Hotaru, what are you doing here?" having recovered first, Mikan questioned.

"I am running away from the brain dead douches my father is thinking about marrying me off to."

"Oh."

Pregnant pause...

"I'm guessing Ruka-pyon wasn't one of them."

And that is how Sakura Mikan, age 17, got whacked with the Baka Gun version 1.0 for the eleventh time.

"Ow! Hotaru! You meanie!" the girl huffed artificially, clinging to her best friends leg while Hotaru groaned.

Sumire chuckled at the way they were acting, resulting in her being hit by the Baka Gun for the sixth time.

"_Anyway_, Mikan, how are you holding up?" Hotaru inquired, already mentally prepared for her friends whining.

"_Awful_! I hate this stupid dress," she pointed at her maid outfit, "I hate my stupid chores! I hate that stupid step mommy of mine and those stupid bitchy step sisters. UGH!"

"I thought you said you liked Shouda," she continued before Sumire could even think about throwing a tantrum.

"Oh, I do. No offense to you, Permy," she made eye contact with her green haired pissed off friend, "but you are kind of bitchy when you speak to me in front of others, especially_that_ bitch," she pointed at a portrait of Luna, "UGH. So other than that outer act you do, I do think of us as close friends."

"I guess it's fair enough that you hate the me that I show you in front of Luna," she sighed, "But you have to admit, my acting skills have gotten better!" she finished, wanting them to acknowledge her acting skills.

They ignored that last comment.

"UGH! You two are sooooo rude!"

"Well at least you have a decent life!"

"You do too!"

Hotaru watched in amusement.

"I do _not_! Look at me! I _loathe_ Cinderella! How the _hell _did I end up in the same predicament as her?" Mikan sat down on the floor and went all dramatic, "OH MY GOD! _What the hell_is my Prince Charming doing right now? That bastard!"

* * *

Somewhere out there, in the Palace.

"Achoo!" the prince sneezed.

"Hey, are you alright? Are you sure you don't have a cold?" his friend worried.

"Hn, it's probably a fan girl fan girling, or what ever the hell it is they do."

"Oh."

How wrong he was.

* * *

"Yeah, you're right. Your life does suck a lot," Sumire commented.

"Thank you, Permy, for appreciating the fact that I have a worse life than you," she smiled.

"MY NAME ISN'T PERMY!"

Hotaru sighed for the umpteenth time before asking, "What are you, a masochist?"

* * *

Sooo, how do you like it? I figured a twisted Cinderella story would be liked... Tell me, shall I continue? And thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter II

Sorry for not updating. I'm worried about other stories, the ones I have written and those that I'm planning to write. Those of you that are confused about things like Luna and Sumire having different last names... the questions shall be answered either in this chappie or the next one.

I'm glad you guys enjoyed and reviewed. So thank you for the reviews the alerts and the favorites. I'm hoping I won't disappoint you!

Well, here.

* * *

**Chapter II**

**19 Days Before The Grand Ball**

"OH, MY, GOD!~ SAKURA!~ I told you to work on my dresses! NOT sit around and drink _tea_!" Luna shrieked yet again at the maid, pointing an accusing finger at the tea cup in Mikan's hand.

"Oh, please, _Miss_, do you even _know _how hard it is to do all of this? _I'm _preparing the designs, _and _I'm the one sewing all the dresses, so _you _should just _shut your yapping mouth _and _wait_ like a _sensible_ person while I finish."

True to her words, Mikan was indeed designing the dresses. There were a bunch of scrolls and papers, along with ink and other sketching/drawing materials on the table where she sat. Currently, she was looking through the latest fashion; from corsets to bodices to the skirts and well, _everything_. So in conclusion, she did not need an annoying Luna to come out to the garden (where Mikan 'suspiciously' worked) and accuse her of merely drinking tea.

Hence why she snapped.

"Humph! Fine then! Just make it quick!" She stomped off, leaving a very agitated Mikan to come up with some fifteen ways on how to murder her Mistress.

"Do _not rush me_, you stupid pig-headed demon of a dunce," she muttered under her breath, massaging her temples at the same time she rolled eyes. She sighed and continued to work on the designs.

Unless a distraction was going to pop up out of no where and entertain her, this was going to be a long day.

And it looked like the gods were on her side this morning.

* * *

Sumire had this dreamy look on her face as she walked up to Mikan and sat down on the chair opposite of her. She sighed in a very dreamy way as well.

The point is, Permy was freaking the protagonist out.

But not for long.

"Let me guess, dreaming about the lovely and handsome Princy-poo today?" she teased, putting down her writing utensil and taking a sip out of the tea cup.

Sumire blushed slightly before pouring herself some green tea. "What do you mean?"

"It's not that hard to figure out; it's written all over your face, Perms," she taunted her friend, who wasn't acting like herself at all.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, anything new?" Sumire tried to change the subject.

"If I were to think about it," she ignored Shouda, "then the dream was probably something like... this?"

She started by imitating their voices, "_'Prince! We shouldn't be doing this!' she whispered frantically._

_"'Doing what?' he proceeded to lick her ear, causing her to shiver with delight. _Or something along those lines, I'm guessing."

She almost dropped the tea cup. "How... how did you know? You entered my dreams, didn't you? Didn't you!"

Mikan wondered how stupid Permy could possibly be. "Um, no? You were rubbing your ear, for Pete's sake!"

"Who is this... Pete?"

"The butcher; very nice man."

"Oh," she paused before continuing, "then, what do you think Luna's dream would be like?"

Mikan almost chocked on her tea, "That... that's going to be hard..."

She coughed a couple of times before she began. "_'Oh, my god! Prince! You have no idea how long I've wanted this!' she moaned passionately when he _ahem_ squeezed her chest._

_"'I'm guessing... pretty long?' he questioned, uncertain._

_"'Very, very, looong!' she decided to attack his mouth, at that time, with her tongue. _Ahem, yes, her tongue."

The both of them couldn't help but laugh at that.

"It's never going to happen! Ha , ha ha!"

"Oh, _she moaned_! That doesn't sound like her at all!"

"Hmm? Then what do you imagine happening inside her brain, Perms?"

She couldn't help but laugh at what she thought of. "'_Oh, Prince! Me want more!' she was oblivious to the fact that the Prince didn't give a damn. _

_"'Hn,' he bit her, __**hard**__, on her clavicle._

_"'Ow! Prince! Are you even putting any thought into this?' she cried out desperately._

_"'No. Not really.'"_

She didn't even know how realistic what she said was.

* * *

She was about to laugh until she saw the look on Sumire's face."...Permy? Are you like, okay? You look like you're, well... Why are you crying?..." Mikan worried.

"Well, it's just that," she hiccuped, "If someone else interests the Prince, then who would want to spend their whole life with me?" she sniffed. "And Luna, even though she's probably the most horrible female on earth, she is pretty..."

"What does this have to do with Luna?"

"You know, she'll probably interest the Prince the most... and no one else will stand a chance! I don't care if the Prince doesn't choose me, I just don't want him to choose her!" She burst into tears again.

"Um, Sumire... maybe you should calm down, there are two balls for a _reason. _So don't worry, I'm sure the Prince will find someone else other than Luna. And hey, who knows? Maybe the Prince will choose you, you are quite pretty," she tried to calm the other down.

"But... but I'm not as pretty! We're only related because of our mother, you know! What if her father was some freaking sexy looking Adonis-like god?" she continued to weep, which deeply annoyed Sakura.

What she said was somewhat true. Sumire and Luna were only half sisters, due to unfortunate events. Luna was given birth by the Koizumis, but then, around the age of one, her father died. Her mother, who thought that her daughter needed a father figure for some odd reason, decided to get re-married, this time to Sumire's dad. Suddenly, the Koizumi got pregnant yet again, resulting in Permy being born. When Sumire was 14 and Luna 15, their father died, and the mother decided to get married yet _again._ That's how they met Mikan, who was the same age as Sumire at the time.

Sakura's father died a year or so later, and she decided to keep her last name as Sakura. Sumire kept her fathers last name, Shouda, and Luna and her mother changed their surnames back to Koizumi.

Such complicated family history.

The one thing that Perms wasn't correct on was the fact that she clearly stated that she thought Luna was prettier than everyone on Earth and would most definitely grab the poor Prince's attention. Sure the crack-headed beast was pretty, but her attitude was rotten. If she was ever even _near_ the Prince, she would most likely grab hold of him and talk about _marriage_.

All in all, Luna was delirious. Not only that, she was cocky, arrogant, and extremely annoying. She probably thought the Prince was somehow infatuated with her and her stupidity.

Sumire was a _lot _better than that.

"Aww, that's so sweet Mikan! Thanks; just what I needed!" She grabbed Mikan and pulled her into a bear hug.

Ooops, did she say that out loud? Ah, well.

* * *

"What to do now?"

"SAKURA!~ PERSON NUMBER ONE IS GOING TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCMENT IN TOWN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER THERE AND HEAR WHAT HE HAS TO SAY! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE SURE MOMMY WON'T FEED YOU!"

She rolled her eyes before she started putting the scrolls and papers away. "Like I would give a rats buttocks!"

The young Koizumi was a mentally challenged idiot who, if she didn't know or remember your name, called you 'Person Number …' But most of the time, she just called you that because she didn't think you were important.

Sad how the Missus couldn't even call the poor guy the Announcer.

* * *

The Grand Ball, they called it. All it was though, was a ball that the Prince was (forced) to attend (along with other gentlemen) so that he could find himself a wife. The ball before that one was like the introduction. All who wanted to attend the Grand Ball had to first attend the 'Introduction' Ball. If what she assumed was correct, then the Announcer was going to be speaking about both balls.

"Hello everyone!" the Announcer greeted before continuing, "Onto business. Because his Highness refused to even _think _about being married, you all know that his Royal parents, Kaoru-sama and Ioran-sama, decided to hold the 'Introduction Ball' and the Grand Ball, correct?"

There were sounds of approval and a lot of yes's flying around.

"Ahem. Yes, well, to make it more 'interesting', their Royal Highness's decided that the 'more the merrier'. So now, people with any type of status can come as long as the have decent dress clothes. Meaning, that even a maid has a shot at becoming the Prince's wife! Ha ha ha... that's all..." At that moment, he decided to run for his life.

He didn't get far before he got tackled by the females who wanted him to answer their stupid questions.

"Will the Prince choose me?"

"What color should I wear?"

"Does the Prince love me?"

"I don't know!" he cried out.

And that was when she decided that she would most definitely _not_ go to the ball.

She would avoid it at _all costs_.

After all, who would want a freaking pyromaniac as their husband? Clearly not her.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter two. Yeah... hopefully it answered some of your questions. For those of you wondering when the hell Natsume is going to come up... wait. Clearly he's not going to show up any time soon... or is he?

Anyone that's wondering how long this is going to be... well... this story is going to be anywhere between 25 and 35 chapters. Maybe more, maybe less. Depends.

Thank you...?


End file.
